The Younger Older Sister
by LovingNinja
Summary: A childhood friend of Yamato's defines herself as plain. However, seeing the awkward relationship between her friend and his girlfriend, Mei, makes her so agitated she just can't deal with it anymore. So, she decides to step in whether Yamato wants her to or not. A Say I Love You fiction. YamaMei, rating T but debatable to change.


**I do not own Say I Love You in any way but I do own Shiori. Please Read and Review, thank you!**

* * *

Taketsuka Shiori was bothered. She didn't like drama, in fact she detested it. So, she never went against things like rules, she kept her hair it's natural raven color, and she never looked for colored contacts to replace her matching eyes. She never got a tattoo, and she kept her hair at shoulder's length and tied up high. Most of all, she never wore any revealing clothing, nor had she dated or ever once had sex, never even kissed.

She prided herself on being plain, but her friends on the other hand seemed to be centered by drama. And, right now, her best friend Kurosawa Yamato was in a mess of drama with his girlfriend, who she thought also disliked drama, but she supposed she was wrong about that from the looks of things.

It was currently a break, and as Shiori tapped a pen atop paper, glaring at the blank sheet, Yamato popped up, sitting in the chair of the desk in front of her backwards as he grinned, "Writing in your diary, Shi-chan?"

The girl turned her glare to Yamato, who continued to smile, and grumbled, "You know I don't believe in diaries."

Yamato laughed, "Right, right, should I get you one anyway? Your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?"

Shiori stopped tapping her pen and instead pointed the tip at Yamato, a scowl on her lips, "Why the hell are you so happy?"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm talking about that shit that's going on with you and that girl."

"Shi-chan, girls shouldn't use that kind of language."

"Yamato…"

There was a pause, and the young man sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "Look, Shiori, whatever is happening between Mei and I…it's between us and we'll figure something out, okay?"

"Idiot, you should just take care of it now. Waiting on each other to move first is what causes break ups."

"You speak as though you've had this kind of experience."

Shiori rose a threatening brow, "Why don't you just break it off with her? She obviously doesn't care about your feelings, and if you aren't stepping up to her, then you obviously don't care about hers."

Yamato frowned, brows furrowing, "That's not true, Shiori. I-"

"Love her, yeah, yeah." The young woman waved her hand apathetically. "I just don't like the fact that she never seems to treat you like a boyfriend. Like she only tolerates you."

"She's different in private."

"Have you had sex with her?"

"N-No, but-"

"Do you _want_ to have sex with her?"

"Y-Ye-er…There's…nothing wrong with wanting to be with the one you love intimately."

"I never said there was."

"Then, why are you saying things like this?"

"I'm just asking questions, Yamato, nothing wrong in that, is there?"

"No, it just…feels like you're trying to find something to accuse her of, or something…"

Shiori sighed, "Yamato, you know how I feel about relationships, and people, and drama… I just want you to be happy, is that so wrong?"

Yamato bit the inside of his lip, "No, it isn't. I'm happy that you want to look after me Shiori, but I wish you'd understand."

"Understand what?"

"That Mei really does make me really happy."

Shiori pursed her lips together, her stare blank. Yamato noticed and laughed. "I'm sorry that you feel that way." _She always does that when she wants to refrain from saying something she thinks would hurt my feelings._

The girl fell silent for a moment after, and after mulling a thought over in her head, she looked up at Yamato with a steady gaze. "Hey, Yamato…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be mad if I talked to her?"

"H-Huh?" the young man almost fell out of his seat, eyes widening in surprise. "You've-?"

"No, I'm asking for your permission, idiot."

"Oh! Oh. Oh…" Yamato's eyes fell to his friend's paper, only one word on it, the simple "What" was all. "I… It's strange to hear that you actually want to talk to someone."

"Is it?" Shiori grumbled. "I want to talk to you a lot."

"What about Asami and Nakanishi?"

"Asami I can deal with, she's a good girl. Nakanishi on the other hand…"

At this, Yamato laughed once more. People seemed to have such negative thoughts of Nakanishi; not like he didn't deserve them, though. "So, you really want to talk to Mei?"

"Not 'really', I just want to talk to her."

"What for?"

Shiori scowled, "What does it matter? Are you surprisingly the over-possessive type that is so gross as to want to control the conversations his girlfriend has with other people?"

Red exploded into Yamato's features as he became wordless, his body going rigid as he stared aghast at his friend. His fingers twitched on top of the back of the seat as his mouth hung wide open and even Shiori let out a small giggle before jabbing a finger into her friend's chest.

"Stop being shy," she said. "It's too cute."

Yamato blinked, frowning as he rubbed at the spot he was jabbed in; it surprisingly hurting. "Hey, hey, Shi-chan, your effeminate side is showing."

This was where a bit of pink speckled Shiori's cheeks as she suddenly reclaimed her image of a girl with a chip on her shoulder. "Idiot…"

"You say such hurtful things~" Yamato cooed teasingly before gradually gaining a rather sorrowful look. "It's surprising to think that you once used to be very cheerful."

"Yeah, well, life changes people," Shiori spat. "You've changed, yourself, haven't you? You used to be exceedingly shy, didn't you?"

"Not 'exceedingly'…"

"Well, at least you aren't much of a coward anymore."

Yamato visibly flinched, his gaze sliding to the window beside him, "Everything is fine between him and me now, all right?"

"Well that's good."

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Yamato suggested, earning a "look" from Shiori. "I think he'd be happy to hear from you after so long, you know?"

"If we run into each other, then I'll talk to him, but I won't go out of my way to impose," Shiori stated as she stood up from her seat.

"W-Where are you going, Shi-chan?"

"To find your girlfriend."

"But, the break time is almost over, you might as well wait until after school or something."

"It's not like I want to have a deep conversation with her."

"Do you even know what Mei looks like?"

"Of course," the young woman scowled. "Just because I don't talk to my classmates doesn't mean I don't know what they look like."

"But, Shiori-chan~"

"What?" she questioned, exasperated, hands falling to the desk and head hanging low as though her energy was being drained. "_What_ Yamato?"

"Just…not now, all right? Please?" Yamato clapped his hand in a way of prayer as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Just wait until things get a little better. It's not that bad to begin with but… Please?"

Once more, Shiori pursed her lips together as she quietly sat down. Yamato peeked at her with one eye and seeing that she was going to listen to him had him smiling. "Thanks, Shiori."

"You're just lucky that I love you, idiot."

"Yes, yes! Praise Younger Nee-san!"

"Don't be so loud!"

But, Yamato laughed boisterously and it was then that Mei stepped into the room, earning the stare of Shiori and then Yamato as well. The young man flinched slightly, surprised at his girlfriend's sudden appearance and then he flushed lightly, "Hey, Mei-"

"Tachibana-san!" Shiori called over her friend's voice, instantly catching the girl's attention.

"Yes?"

"Is it all right if I share a few word with you after school today?"

There wasn't a single smile on Shiori's face. Mei wasn't sure what she wanted, but the majority of the time, if girls wanted to speak to her, it was rare for it to be a good thing. But, Mei nodded and simply walked to her seat.

"Shiori!" Yamato hushed a growl. "You said-"

"You told me not right now, right? That will be later."

"I said to wait until things got a little better!"

Shiori sighed, "Fine, then I'll take you out for a meal. Just, trust me, all right?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


End file.
